Peixão e Peixinho
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Pedido de Pipe, para o MIPS. Até quando quer dar presentes para seu amado Canceriano, Afrodite consegue criar confusões! YAOI, fluffy, MdM X Dite.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_ não são de minha propriedade. Os trabalhos de ficção que produzo com eles não têm fins lucrativos e são apenas para motivos lúdicos.

**Créditos**: '_Mozinho'_ e '_Mozão'_ são termos cunhados por **Pipe**, a pedido de quem esta fic foi feita. Espero que goste, tia Pipe! O nome Horemheb foi inventado por mim, para designar o Máscara da Morte na minha primeira fic, '_Gênese'_. **DANTE RAFAEL**, filho adotivo dos dois é personagem original criado por mim. A origem dele está explicada em detalhes em "O Presente de Afrodite", fic hospedada neste site.

* * *

**Peixão e Peixinho**

_( Uma história de amor )_

**Parte I **

_Problemática sem Solucionática_

Máscara da Morte fingiu não notar a agitação de Afrodite. O pisciano entrava e saía da casa de Peixes, em uma azáfama que, só de olhar, o deixava cansado. Erguia os olhos displicentemente por cima da revista de Fórmula 1 – esporte pelo qual era aficionado – vendo o seu lindo sueco ajeitar a mesa da sala com panos finos, com flores.

Era dia 14 de fevereiro – dia dos namorados no ocidente todo. Embora não afeito a datas, o sueco estava tão concentrado na desimportante decoração dos móveis que Horemheb só podia supor que o rapaz lhe preparava uma surpresa.

Ainda fingia ler a revista quando o filho adotivo de ambos, Dante Rafael, agora já com 12 anos, entrou na sala. Era alto, robusto. Olhos verdes profundos emoldurados por cachos de anjo – cachos ruivos, cor de cenouras. O ar que parecia ter herdado de Máscara da Morte: segundo Afrodite, ar de 'indomável'.

– Pai, posso ir na praia com o Péricles?

– Não é uma boa idéia. – resmungou Máscara da Morte.

– Eu acho ótimo você ficar algumas horas fora, amor. – replicou Afrodite.

O menino deitou os olhos verdes curiosos na arrumação da mesa e completou:

– Ih, não, eu espero. Quero ver o presente de dia dos namorados que você comprou, pai.

Afrodite voltou os olhos furiosos ao menino de boca muito grande.

– Obrigado por manter a surpresa, Dante _queridinho_.

– De nada, pai. Mas é um presente bobo. Nem é de comer.

Máscara da Morte riu da observação do garoto.

– Pega logo o presente, Afrodite. – pediu o cavaleiro de Câncer.

O sueco bufou contrariado.

– Está bem, vou apanhar. Me ajuda aqui, seu moleque de boca grande.

Logo, do fundo da casa, surgiram o sueco e o filho. Dante trazia um belo aquário redondo e, nas mãos de Afrodite, dois saquinhos plásticos com água. Em cada um deles, um peixinho.

– Veja amor... – o pisciano segurou Horemheb pela mão, chamando-o próximo do aquário. – Comprei um peixinho para você e um para mim. Eles vivem bastante, vão ficar sempre juntinhos... igual a nós dois... para sempre...

– Que coisa linda, Dite...

– Que coisa boba! Peixe não faz nada. Ainda se fosse cachorro! – bradou o menino, entre eles dois. Afrodite e Horemheb se entreolharam.

– Vai passear, vai filho.

Dante ignorou Afrodite, enfiando o dedo no saco onde o desesperado peixe tentava fugir do seu assédio.

– Vai já moleque, ou te encho de porradas.

– Posso ir na praia, pai?

– Vai **à** praia? – Afrodite tentou, sutilmente, corrigir a gramática do filho.

– Isso! **Na** praia.

– Não corrige mais, Dite! Nasceu para ser burro esse moleque! – deu um tapa de leve na bunda do menino. –Vai, rala daqui!

Quando o menino saiu, assobiando feliz porque ia à praia ( ou na praia, não adiantava mesmo Afrodite corrigi-lo! ), o pisciano encheu o aquário diante dos olhos apaixonados de Máscara da Morte. Entretanto, o canceriano percebeu, com certa estranheza, que os peixes eram bastante diferentes.

– Dite, eles não parecem ser da mesma espécie.

– Não são! – ele replicou docemente. – Como _nós_ somos tão diferentes, achei melhor que eles fossem bem diferentes... É mais significativo, não acha? Esse aqui é menor, mais delicado, mais esbranquiçado... O outro é maior, mais robusto, tem olhos fortes!

Máscara da Morte coçou a cabeça e não disse nada. Afrodite, triunfante, despejou os dois peixinhos na água. Depois de um breve momento em que os dois peixes se encararam, aconteceu aquilo que era previsível: o peixe maior avançou contra o menor, tentando devorar-lhe a cabeça. Perplexo por ver seu 'aquário do amor' transformado em um campo de batalha, resmungou choroso: "o que esse bicho tem? Fome?"

– Dite, eles se odeiam!

O sueco bateu os pés no chão, injuriado.

– Ah, não! Meu presente não! Não vão se comer!

Enfiou o dedo no aquário, tentando proteger seu peixinho, a fêmea, que era menor.

– O seu peixe quer comer o meu! – berrou Afrodite, furioso.

– É, ele parece um bocado comigo... – riu Horemheb.

– Estrupício! Segura ele aí!

– Você vai matar eles dois, Dite! Solta o bichinho!

– Mas o seu peixe vai tirar a cabeça do meu!

– Mas é claro! Quem disse para você que peixes de espécies diferentes iam se dar bem?

– É um macho e uma fêmea! O que mais precisa para dar certo?

– Eu nem vou responder...

– O que eu faço agora?

– Bota ele em outro aquário!

– Não! – os olhos empalideceram de tristeza. – Eles têm que ficar juntos, Hô!

– Você disse: eles vão se matar...

– Ah, está bem... Me traga uma jarra grande que sirva de aquário provisório.

Máscara da Morte entrou na grande cozinha de Peixes e trouxe de lá uma jarra baixa, redonda e bojuda, toda de cristal, onde despejou a água. Desolado, Afrodite pegou a fêmea pelo pequeno rabinho e a atirou na jarra.

– Pronto... Aí está...

– Mozinho... – Horemheb acariciou os ombros caídos do seu sueco. – Não fica assim. Eu achei os peixinhos lindos. A gente enfeita os aquários, põe eles um do lado do outro, hein? – beijou-lhe a orelha. Mas o pisciano estava inconsolável.

– Olha isso: os peixes que comprei para serem uma imagem do nosso amor, para representar a minha felicidade em todos esses anos de união e... Em aquários _separados_!

– Mas também, Dite...

– Ah... vá, Hô. Vai ler... eu vou... ah... tomar banho, não sei, me arrumar... – ele escondeu os olhos de Horemheb. Provavelmente, estava chorando. – Até perdi a vontade de almoçar! – saiu correndo por dentro da casa. Como o conhecia bem, Máscara da Morte não o seguiu. Sabia que a frustração de Peixes não era para ser partilhada – a menos que ele expressamente o pedisse.

* * *

**Parte II**

_Papai, Papai e Filhinho_

– Paiêêêêêêêêêê! Posso entrar?

– Entra.

– Vocês não estão se beijando não, né?

– Entra logo, moleque.

– Ué? Cadê meu pai? Ele já te deu o peixe?

– O meu peixe quis comer a cabeça do dele.

– Xi, pai. Que chato... – o menino parou na frente dos aquários separados, o peixe maior, grudado no vidro, encarava a fêmea furiosamente no aquário posto do lado. – Esse peixe grande tem uma cara de mau! – deu um peteleco contra o vidro.

– Seu pai está trancado no quarto chorando há horas. Será que você podia ir falar com ele? Sabe como ele é, se eu for lá, vai sobrar para todo mundo...

– Tudo eu! Vocês brigam e o bombeiro de vocês sou eu!

– Cala a boca e vai lá. Logo. Estou morrendo de fome e se seu pai não sai, não vou querer comer sozinho.

Dante foi saltitando até o quarto de Afrodite. Abriu a porta e encontrou o cômodo todo escuro. O embrulhinho branco sobre a cama, Dante já sabia, era seu pai: enrolado em lençóis brancos e só com a cabeça do lado de fora. "Xi, ele está chateado mesmo." Pensou o menino, coçando os cabelos laranja.

– Pai, posso entrar?

– Se quiser dinheiro tem em cima da mesinha, Dante.

A voz embargada de quem ainda estava chorando.

– Posso deitar com você, paizinho? – Dante era uma criança extremamente consciente dos mecanismos de chantagem emocional à sua disposição: sabia muito bem que nenhum dos seus pais negaria um pedido acompanhado de um 'paizinho' terno como aquele...

– Pode, deita aqui.

Ele deitou e se deixou agarrar pelo sueco, que beijou os cabelos ainda cheios de areia do menino.

– Você está muito chateado, pai? _Ele_ me contou que o peixe dele quis comer a cabeça do seu...

– Ai, filho... Você não entende... A _bestia _do Hô não entende! Não é um peixe... _só_ um peixe... É a primeira vez que comemoro o dia dos namorados com seu pai...

– É mesmo, pai. Por quê?

– Ah... eu achava a data comercial. Preferia comemorar outros dias, mas... eu _queria_ dar um presente lindo para seu pai como ele me deu _você_. E comprei os peixes, com todo o cuidado, querendo que fosse especial... E daí o estúpido do peixe grande tenta comer o pequeno!

– Pai, também... Eles são de espécies diferentes!

– Eu também sou diferente do seu pai e nós nos amamos mesmo assim...

– Pai, mas eles são peixes! A cabeça deles é do tamanho de uma unha! Eles não pensam!

– Um macho e uma fêmea! Eu não entendo o que deu errado!

– Pai, para começar a conversa, por que você não comprou dois machos? Se era para 'homenagear' o relacionamento de vocês...

– Pensei nisso, mas... Queria que eles tivessem peixinhos! Um Dantezinho...

– Ai, pai, que cafonice!

– Moleque atrevido!

– Ai! Você beliscou minha orelha!

– Você mereceu.

– Pai, mas você não pode ficar aqui chorando... _ele _está lá fora preocupadão com você.

– O bruto... ele achou graça quando o peixe dele quis comer o meu!

– Mas deve ter sido engraçado mesmo!Aiiiii! Minha orelha

– Mais uma gracinha e fica sem ela.

– Sério, pai... Vamos lá fora. É dia dos namorados, né? Meu pai está sozinho lá fora e as servas estão todas assanhadas...

– Servas assanhadas?

– Papai está na sala só de shortinho, né?

– Vagabundo! Não vale nada! Eu mando ele cobrir as coxas quando eu não estou junto!

– Exibido do jeito que ele é? Tá bom... as servas passam com aquele olhão em cima...

– Vadias! – Afrodite se levantou da cama furioso. – Vamos lá agora mesmo!

– Isso, pai! Dá duro nelas!

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

– O que você está fazendo com esse short curtíssimo?

– Está calor.

– Sei... – Afrodite olhou para as servas ao redor, limpando os móveis e varrendo o chão. Bateu palmas energicamente. – Saiam já, anda! Assanhadas! Vamos, anda! Todas fora daqui!

Quando as mulheres estavam fora, Dante, reconhecendo o 'clima', já saiu de fininho para o seu quarto. Máscara da Morte, ao ver-se sozinho com Afrodite, levantou-se, foi até o seu sueco e o beijou ternamente na testa.

– Já está melhor, amor?

– Não... – coçou os olhos sedutoramente, como uma criança contrariada. Era parte do seu irresistível charme. – Vamos tentar de novo?

– Tentar o quê?

– Pôr os peixinhos juntos...

– Dite... Dite...

– Vamos? Por favor...

Horemheb, que raramente conseguia negar alguma coisa a Afrodite, caminhou até os aquários dispostos sobre a mesinha. Viu o sueco pegar a fêmea pelo rabo e jogá-la novamente no aquário com o peixe macho. Eles pareceram ficar em paz. Afrodite já esboçava um feliz sorriso ao ver a paz restabelecida no seu aquário; o peixe macho aproximou-se da fêmea lentamente. Afrodite ia balbuciar algo como "eles vão se beijar", quando o macho avançou contra a fêmea e devorou-lhe a cabeça. Chocado, o pisciano apenas mirava o aquário – o peixinho macho terminava de comer a carcaça da fêmea.

– Ai, Hô! – ele virou-se, já em lágrimas novamente, e enterrou o belo rosto no peito nu do canceriano.

– Esquece isso, Afrodite... eu disse para a gente não tentar... foi uma bobagem.

– Arruinado! Nosso primeiro dia dos namorados!

– Arruinado por quê?

– Porque seu peixe assassino comeu o meu!

– Nenhum dia meu é arruinado se você está perto, seu sueco de merda... Eu te amo, você não sabia?

Não esperou Afrodite responder: tomou-o no colo e levou-o para o quarto.

– Hô... – gemeu o pisciano, no colo ainda, indo para o quarto.

– O que foi? – a pergunta completada por um beijo.

– Já disse que te amo? Por tudo?

– Já. Mas eu gosto quando você repete...

– Te amo, te amo, te amo... Não canso de repetir.

* * *

**Parte III**

_Chega aqui, presta atenção! _

– Psiu! Pai, vem... – o menino sussurrou na porta, vendo que Máscara da Morte estava acordado ao lado do adormecido cavaleiro de Peixes.

Horemheb ajeitou uma minúscula túnica ao redor da cintura nua e saiu do quarto, atrás do filho. Sentaram-se no chão da sala. Era um ritual já antigo: quando o casal brigava, normalmente era o pequeno Dante que fazia a ponte entre eles, ouvindo os choros de um, os gritos de outro e traduzindo-os de maneira que os pais pudessem entender melhor um ao outro. Dante ia até Afrodite, ouvia suas reclamações e depois, à noite, sentava-se na sala com Horemheb para dizer a ele qual era o problema. Naquela noite, não foi nada diferente.

– Falou com ele, Dante?

– Ele ficou muito chateado com a parada do peixe, pai.

– Mas era só um peixe!

– Quando você dá para ser burro, não é fácil! – o garoto deu um tabefe na testa de Máscara da Morte. – Não é o peixe! É que era um presente que ele queria te dar, pai! Ele... Ficou sem graça... Você sabe como ele é: se irrita muito quando as coisas dão errado. Ele é... é... é... perfeisionita.

– Perfeccionista.

– Isso!

– E o burro sou eu.

– Cala a boca, caranguejo... _ele_ acha que foi de mau agouro o peixe ter comido o outro. Ele assim... Você sabe... Ele é _tão_ sentimental!

– Mas os peixes eram de espécies diferentes! Não entendo Afrodite, tão esperto para umas coisas mas tão tapado para outras!

– Era assim, para representar vocês... que também são diferentes! E nem por isso você comeu a cabeça dele!

– Há outras partes comíveis nele que são muito melhores!

– Se você fizer outra palhaçada desse nível eu levanto e não volto.

– Moleque abusado...

– Pai, a gente tem que dar um jeito na parada do peixe!

– Como assim?

– Vamos arrumar um peixe para viver com o _Terminator. _

– Com quem?

– Terminator! O peixe que meu pai te deu! Eu que dei o nome para ele.

– Terminator... essa é boa!

– Você vai sair amanhã, escondido. Eu te ajudo. Leva o Terminator e compra um peixe para fazer companhia para ele. Dessa vez, traz um _compatível_.

– Um macho?

– Meu pai queria fêmea para eles terem filhotinhos...

Máscara da Morte deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Ué, peixes machos não adotam filhos inconvenientes?

– Vou embora no três: ... um... dois...

– Senta aí, menino! Me respeita que eu sou seu pai!

– Então se comporta como adulto, tá? Você vai comprar o namorado do Terminator, eu deixo o meu pai fora de casa e as servas arrumam uma 'festinha'. Aí vocês comemoram. E eu posso ficar na praia com os meninos. Uau! Perfeito!

– Moleque! – agarrou a cabeça de fios alaranjados do menino e beijou-a seguidas vezes. – Você caiu do céu, moleque! Do céu!

– Então tá, volta lá e deixa ele com bastante sono para ele ficar lerdo amanhã...

– E você vai dormir, viu, Dante Rafael?

– Boa noite, papai.

– Ísis te abençoe, meu filho.

* * *

**Parte IV**

_Na praia_

– Cadê seu pai, Dante? – depois de noites de excesso de sexo, Afrodite costumava levar alguns minutos para se situar, quando acordava.

– Não sei. Saiu cedo. – o menino brincava com um pequeno exército de cavaleiros de madeira no chão.

– E o peixe que eu dei de presente para ele? – perguntou, vendo apenas o aquário vazio.

– Meu pai jogou fora. Disse que ele era um peixe assassino. E eu até já tinha dado um nome para ele!

– Nome?

– _Terminator_! Ele é mau! _Hasta la vista, babe_! Nhác!

– Você se diverte, né, Dante? – resmungou o pisciano.

– Não sei que tanto choro por causa do peixe.

– Ele comeu a fêmea dele... e no mau sentido!

– Fala, pai... o que você ia fazer se o mundo todo acabasse e de repente só sobrasse você e uma fêmea com mau hálito?

– Eu ia tentar meu melhor pra não comer a cabeça dela...

– Pois meu pai ia mesmo arrancar a cabeça dela fora! _Ondas do Inferno!_

– Vai brincar lá fora, vai, Dante... Você me tira do sério.

– Vem comigo então!

– Com você?

– É... você ainda está triste... Vamos comigo nadar, pai.

– Não sei... – lançou um olhar melancólico ao lugar onde estavam apenas os dois aquários vazios. – Não estou de bom humor.

– Vem, pai! – segurou a mão de Afrodite entre as suas mãozinhas pequenas e sempre muito quentes. – Faz um tempão que você não brinca comigo!

O pisciano ajeitou com os dedos os cachos laranjas do cabelo do menino. Acariciou com a ponta dos dedos as bochechas da criança, manchadas de sardas.

– Filho, pensei que você não gostasse de andar comigo e com seu pai.

O menino fez uma expressão de absoluta confusão, como se a dúvida do pai fosse um quebra-cabeças.

– Mas por quê?

– Não sei, você vive reclamando quando a gente se beija, quando a gente se abraça em público... Sempre reclama...

– Desculpa, pai. É brincadeira. – o menino se abraçou à cintura fina de Afrodite. – Eu tenho orgulho de você! Nenhum dos meninos é filho de cavaleiros de ouro como eu! E dos mais fortes!

Contente, o pisciano pegou o pesado menino no colo.

– Vamos à praia hoje, então... eu e o meu Dante!

O ruivo arrastou o pai até a praia mais próxima. Dante Rafael era alucinado pelo mar. Escapava de treinamentos para ir à praia e sempre que podia estava lá. Nem os pais nem os mestres conseguiam compreender, de fato, a atração que aquele menino sentia pelas ondas do mar. Ele nadava, nadava e nunca estava cansado. Dormia na areia e Afrodite ralhava com ele por ser branco e cheio de sardas, mas mesmo assim estar sempre queimado de sol – mas não havia criança mais feliz, mais saudável e mais desobediente do que Dante Rafael em todo o Santuário...

Enquanto a criança se esbaldava nas marolas tranqüilas da praia, Afrodite, sentado na areia, olhava-o ver sem vê-lo. Diante dos seu olhos tristes, o fiasco da noite anterior. Zeus! Era tão feliz com Horemheb. Queria poder dizê-lo. Há doze anos o canceriano o presenteara com um embrulhinho cor de rosa: o seu Dante Rafael, a coisa mais bonita que tinham na vida. E ele... Nem para comprar um par de peixes servia! Deitou-se na areia, cada vez mais amargurado. "Deve ser por isso que ele nem estava em casa de manhã. Deve estar chateado com a minha choradeira e saiu para espairecer... Um presente... Nem consigo dar um presente decente para ele, que eu amo tanto."

Quando voltou para a areia, Dante encontrou Afrodite dormindo. Fez uma careta de preocupação e abriu o guarda sol ( um apetrecho que ele, quando sozinho, nem sonhava em carregar para a praia ) sobre a pele branquíssima do pisciano que estivera exposta até então.

"Pai tão distraído! Tomara que ele não fique vermelho... o velho Máscara vai me dar muita porrada de cinto se ele vir o bonitinho aqui manchado de sol..." riu para si mesmo. "Bonitinho... Lindo... Ninguém no mundo é mais bonito que você, papai..." – abaixou o rosto sardento e molhado para beijar a pele branca do pai, quando o pisciano acordou.

– Dante...

– Acordou, pai?

– Está tarde... Vamos para casa... Eu quero fazer o almoço do seu pai...

– A serva faz, pai!

– Não, não... eu quero fazer... Quero fazer um macarrão especial para ele, o que você acha, Dante?

O menino riu.

– Ele vai adorar... Levanta então, vem.

– Filho, eu tive um sonho tão estranho...

– É? Sonhou com o quê?

– Que eu era um peixe.

– Peixe, pai?

– Peixe! Um peixe pequeno, gordinho e com uma cabeleira azul... Uma boca maior do que a da Angelina Jolie.

– E daí?

– Daí eu nadava, nadava, nadava. Sempre sozinho. Eu estava muito cansado de nadar sozinho e fiquei parado. Aí eu vi outro peixe.

– Deixa eu adivinhar: um peixe pequeno, gorducho, com um cabelinho curto espetado e azul escuro?

– E com patinhas de caranguejo!

– Era o meu pai! – deu um gritinho de satisfação.

– Pois então... esse peixinho abusado do seu pai ficava fugindo de mim... E eu atrás dele. Aí eu agarrei o safadinho e estalei uma beijocona nele!

­– E então, pai?

– Fugiu de mim. Não me quis mais.

– Que sonho tosco, pai. O velho Máscara nunca ia fugir de você...

– É, talvez...Mas eu não me sinto bem depois que tudo aconteceu, sabe? Durante todos esses anos, eu tenho coberto seu pai de presentes: jóias, ouro, roupas caras, sapatos...Eu sou rico _e_ sou mão aberta... Mas nada do que eu dei para ele era especial _de verdade_. O melhor presente... – ele olhou para o filho, a criança forte, corada, olhos brilhantes, o corpo molhado de mar... _tão _doce, _tão forte_... – Seu pai me deu você de presente de aniversário, Dante... Ele escreveu nosso nome em pedras... Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer nada parecido por ele! Eu queria _tanto_ que ele soubesse que...

– Você está chateado à toa... O velho não quer presente nenhum. O velho só fala de você, pai. Ele não precisa de nada.

O pisciano suspirou.

– Ah, deixa para lá... Vamos para casa... Esse sol me faz mal.

**0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– A casa está escura, Dante!

– Entra logo...

Quando Afrodite botou os pés dentro de casa, as luzes repentinamente acenderam-se e ele viu a sala toda enfeitada de rosas. Ao lado da mesinha – que ele vira pela manhã tão triste, com dois aquários vazios – o seu canceriano orgulhoso com um novo aquário onde nadavam felizes e calmos dois peixinhos. O _Terminator_ e o 'namorado' dele – que Máscara da Morte apelidou de _Rambo_.

– Surpresa!

– Hô! Hô... você... você...

– Comprei um namorado para o peixe que você me deu: ele prefere meninos...

– Ai, Hô... – Afrodite chorava como criança, os dedinhos deslizando pelo vidro do aquário. – Que lindos! Eles se dão tão bem!

– Como eu e você.

– Sim! Como eu e você... meu amor...

– Me beija, peixinho...

– Meu caranguejinho lindo...

– Ai, mas que nojo! – protestou o menino, olhando os pais se beijarem. – Essa casa é uma piada: até os peixes machos se beijam!

Afrodite encarou Máscara da Morte. O canceriano acenou com a cabeça, como se desse permissão ao outro para dizer o que pensava.

– Até parece... quem não te conhece...

– O que foi? – o menino encarou o pai desafiadoramente.

– Saga andou nos contando umas estórias sobre um tal menino que instituiu uma 'zona de atrito' perto dos alojamentos...

O menino ficou branco.

– Pois é... o tal menino decidiu que, para atravessar, os outros meninos tinham que pagar um 'pedágio': ou paga-se vinte dracmas ou o tal menino os molesta sexualmente... O que Saga diz que é curiosíssimo é que já há filas de meninos e meninas que _propositadamente_ tentam atravessar a 'zona de atrito' sem dracmas no bolso...

– Que coisa, não? – debochou Horemheb. – Quem seria esse menino que tem açúcar nas partes?

– Saga-sama filho de uma puta! – balbuciou Dante.

– Nosso Dantezinho já tem carreira de seviciador e gigolô, caso não dê certo como cavaleiro!

– Eu vou ser cavaleiro sim! Eu vou vestir a armadura do safado do Saga-Sensei e é para muito logo, viu?

– Triste será para os meninos da 'zona de atrito' – vão ficar sem o seu _menino doce_...

– E daí? Pego mesmo! Já ganhei trezentos dracmas num dia só! – Dante era adepto da filosofia Afrodite de ser: o ataque é a melhor defesa...

– Até descobrirem que você fazia gostoso e preferirem serem violados a pagar!

Afrodite riu alto e cutucou Máscara da Morte.

– Filhote, é melhor você começar a cobrar pelos seus serviços sexuais!

Dante ficou vermelho e raivoso. Como Saga – o mestre do menino – já havia advertido os pais, a fúria de Dante era incontrolável e o melhor de tudo era nunca deixá-lo muito tenso. Os poderes do cosmos do menino escapavam fácil ao domínio da sua mente muito jovem e muito crua ainda. O chão sob os pés de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite tremeu. O aquário nas mãos de Câncer escorregou e caiu miseravelmente no mármore cor de champanha do hall central da Décima Segunda Casa.

– Meus peixinhos! – gritou Afrodite.

Imediatamente, Afrodite e Horemheb ajoelharam-se e tentaram salvar os peixes. Apavorado e com remorsos pelo seu inesperado ataque de fúria, Dante corre até a cozinha para apanhar uma jarra com água para os presentinhos dos pais.

Quando voltou, com a jarra cheia e pronta para acomodar o Rambo e o Terminator, encontrou os pais segurando seus respectivos peixes pelo rabo. Afrodite mal pôde crer nos seus olhos, ao ver o menino parado com a jarra e com aquele ar de cachorro que fez o que não devia.

– Vem aqui, Dante.

O menino levou a jarra até os pais. Eles colocaram os peixinhos de volta. Assim que Rambo e Terminator se sentiram em casa – recuperados do trauma da queda – aproximaram-se um do outro e pareceram beijar-se.

– Olha, Hô! Eles estão se beijando!

– Depois do susto, devem ter achado que iam morrer!

– E como não morreram estão aproveitando para se amarem...

– Como nós dois depois do Hades... Como eu fiquei aliviado de ter você de volta, Dite...

– Eu também... – Afrodite buscou os lábios firmes, finos de Horemheb. – Meu Peixão...

– Meu Peixinho...

O menino, que ainda segurava o aquário, cuspiu no chão.

– Que NOJO!

Afrodite olhou para Horemheb. Tomou o aquário das mãos de Dante e o acomodou sobre a mesinha. Quando julgou que tudo estava pronto, proclamou:

– Hô, pega esse moleque!

– Nãããããããããããããããão!

– Pega, pega já! Abusado!

Horemheb agarrou o menino e o trouxe para o sofá, esperneando. Afrodite abraçou o menino que se debatia, cobrindo-o de beijos:

– Olha, que gostoso que ele é! Gostoso! Beijinho, dá... dá beijinho no pai, dá...

– Páááááááára! Pára, pai! Me deixa!

– Olha, Hô: ele não gosta de ser agarrado, beijado, afofado! Ai, que menino rebelde que ele é!

Horemheb passou a mão na bunda do menino, puxando a túnica e desnudando as nádegas ainda infantis.

– Olha isso, Dite! Esse bumbum vale vinte dracmas?

– Cosinha linda! Vale mais! Muito mais! – o pisciano, às gargalhadas, deu uma série de beijocas no bumbum do menino.

– Pára, pai! Me deixa!

– Pede arrego! – exigiu Afrodite.

– Não! – protestou o menino, tentando se desvencilhar.

– Não adiante espernear, moleque! Quem está te segurando é o Máscara da Morte!

– Pede arrego...

– ARREGO! – bradou o menino.

– Muito bom! Solta ele, Hô. – ele viu o menino se levantar e esfregar o rosto como se quisesse apagar os beijos recebidos. – Aprendeu quem manda nessa casa?

Horemheb pegou Afrodite no colo e beijou-o na testa.

– Quem manda nesta casa é ele, moleque... Quem manda aqui é Afrodite.

– Vocês dois são umas coisas doidas!

– Eu que mando aqui, Hô? – perguntou Afrodite, manhosamente beijando o pescoço do cavaleiro de Câncer.

– E você já duvidou disso, Peixinho? Você manda...

Dante bufou.

– Olha para ele, Hô... É tão bonito! Tem seu ar de bravo!

– E a boquinha dele, Dite? Parece a sua... carnuda, sempre molhada, brilhante...

– O corpo dele? Todo forte, todo robusto! Parece tanto com você...

– Ei! Eu sou a-do-ta-do! Não pareço nem com você nem com ele!

– Awww, Hô! Tem o seu mau gênio!

– E é pirracento como você, Mozinho...

– Eu posso ir embora, _Mozão_? – resmungou o garoto, já parado na porta.

– Vai, filhote... E volte tarde... A gente vai ficar no quarto... Até amanhã, não é, Dite?

– Isso mesmo...

_no quarto, três horas depois._

– Horemheb...

– O que foi? Agora não dá... espera uns vinte minutos, senão eu apago de vez...

– Não é isso, bobo... acho que você já me deu uma canseira por hoje...

– O que foi, então?

– Ainda estou chateado.

– Por Osíris... O que te chateia tanto, Peixinho?

– O presente... outra vez,você salvou o dia... – deitou o queixo nas costas nuas do outro, as mãos delicadamente alisando as nádegas firmes que ele conhecia tão bem. – E eu ainda não te dei um presente bom de verdade...

– Dite... Você já me deu tudo o que eu queria.

– Não é a questão. Você me dá presentes incríveis... Você me deu o Dante... não sei o que é a vida sem nosso menino... Ele é maravilhoso. Se fosse sangue do nosso sangue, não se pareceria tanto com nós dois.

– Mas o Dante só existe por sua causa, Dite... Você sabe... Depois do meu filho que morreu... Essa criança só existe em nossas vidas por você... Eu teria feito ainda mais por você.

– Está vendo? E eu não consigo pensar em nada para te dar...

Horemheb sentou-se na cama, para olhar o pisciano nos olhos.

– Não quero mais ouvir falar disso. Meu presente é _você_. Sorria. Seja feliz. Sua felicidade é o meu presente... Tem sido assim há quinze anos, Afrodite.

O sueco deitou a cabeça sobre os ombros de Câncer. O cavaleiro sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem mansamente sobre sua pele.

– Chorando, Dite?

– Seu presente... Minhas lágrimas... De felicidade, Hô... Há quinze anos, eu só choro de felicidade. Eu não sei o que é ser triste de verdade desde que você entrou na minha vida...

– Ah, pisciano... Quantas vezes também não chorei de ser feliz com você...

– E ninguém apostava em nós!

– Mas nós vencemos, Dite! Até do Hades nós vencemos.

– Quinze anos!

– Os melhores da minha vida.

– Não me arrependo de nada...

– Nem eu... não quero nada... nada... só...

– Só?

– _Vivere coperto delle sue rose, amore mio_...

– Ai, Hô, adoro quando você fala assim, em italiano comigo...

– Eu sei... eu sei e...

– Paiêêêêêêêê! Já acabou? Posso entrar?

– Entra, Dante.

– Vocês já acabaram mesmo, né?

Eles riram um para o outro, com os pudores do menino que já tinha desvirginado metade do santuário.

– Já acabou, pode entrar.

O menino entrou, avaliando bem os espaços da cama. Depois de alguma observação, anunciou:

– Vim dormir com vocês hoje. Posso?

Afrodite abraçou-se ao pescoço de Horemheb.

– Olha que coisa linda! Doze anos e ele ainda dorme com a gente, Hô!

O menino pulou na cama, trepou sobre Afrodite e cobriu o rosto do pai de beijos melados, beijos de criança.

– Eu vim para dizer o que todo mundo já sabe: Que o Afrodite é o mais lindo de todo o mundo!

– Oh, Zeus!

– Concordo com ele. Ninguém é mais bonito que você, minha rosa...

– E ninguém nesse mundo é mais feliz do que eu, que tenho meu cavaleiro de ouro e meu menino de ouro...

– Ah... eu tenho um presente... Não foi legal eu ter derrubado o peixe de vocês...

– Deixa para lá, Dante... Deu tudo certo...

– Não, mas não foi bacana. O _Terminator_ e o _Rambo_ não mereciam!

– Humm. – Afrodite se sentou na cama. Entre ele e Máscara da Morte, o menino. – Vejamos agora o que será meu presente...

– Não sei fazer muito bem, porque você não me ensinou... Mas eu aprendi só de olhar!

– Fiquei curioso!

O menino juntou as palmas das mãos e fechou os olhos. O cosmos da criança já era elevado, uma luz dourada o envolveu, concentrando-se nas palmas fechadas. Tão forte foi o dourado, que ofuscou os cavaleiros de ouro. Quando abriram novamente os olhos, a luz já morria delicadamente em volta de Dante. Nas mãos do menino, uma rosa. Dourada das pétalas ao cabo.

– Uma rosa igual à que meu pai faz... da cor do meu coração quando em penso em vocês...

– Zeus... Horemheb... olha para isso... é uma rosa... perfeita... Dante, eu pensei que você não quisesse aprender a fazer rosas... você dizia que era coisa de meninas brincar com flor...

– Não, eu estava com vergonha mesmo... Eu nunca conseguia fazer a rosa como você mandava... aí eu disse que não queria mais. Mas continuei tentando, até sair essa. Está boa mesmo? As pétalas sempre ficavam meio tortas, lembra?

– As pétalas estão perfeitas... Uma rosa de ouro é muito difícil de ser feita, filho...

– Eu sei! Levei um ano matizando ela até ficar assim!

Afrodite beijou a testa do menino.

– Obrigado, meu filho... É um presente lindo!

– Agora eu posso dormir aqui?

– Dorme, deita aí no meio...

– No meio não, que é muita empatação, pai! Eu quero dormir abraçado com a rosinha...

– Perdeu, Máscara da Morte, outra vez...

– Quanto você paga para o moleque viver pendurado no seu pescoço, Dite?

– Não pago nada, você não ouviu? Eu sou o mais bonito...

Ajeitaram-se na cama, os três.

_Madrugada._

Máscara da Morte acordou com sede. Levantou-se para ir até à cozinha, mas antes deteve-se em observar, com o coração amolecendo de ternura, o filho querido abraçado ao seu grande amor. Dormiam como anjos. Naquela cama tão pequena, todo o seu ouro: as coisas mais valiosas, suas jóias.

"_Pisciano idiota_", murmurou Horemheb, beijando as bochechas brancas de Afrodite. "_Como eu poderia querer algum outro presente depois de ter você?_"

– Eu não disse que ele não queria nada além de você, Peixinho? – sussurrou Dante.

– Eu sei, Dante... Mas é _tão_ bom ouvir assim...

– Cala a boca agora, pai... _ele _já está voltando da cozinha... pssss.

– Podem parar de fingir que estão dormindo...

– Caraca, ele é bom nisso, hein?

– Não sou cavaleiro de Câncer por acaso, né?

– Assim é brincadeira...

– Faz silêncio que eu estou com sono.

– Caranguejo metido...

– X –

_Fim

* * *

_

Bom, um pedido atendido. Não sei se ficou do gosto da moça que fez o pedido, mas... O que vale é a intenção, como dizem... Então, as minhas foram as melhores... Muito fluffy ( a impressão que tenho é que só sei fazer Máscara da Morte e Afrodite fluffy mesmo!

* * *

**Obrigada à Ada por betar a fic e à Nana por lê-la antes de todos e me dar uma força.**

**Pipe, espero que você goste. Peixinho e Peixão todos seus!**


End file.
